Warriors: Dark Shadows
by Ravenshadow123
Summary: Ravenkit thought she was just like any other kit. She wanted to become leader be the best of the Clan and when one cat offers her all Ravenkit makes a choice that can threaten the clans lives.
1. Allegiances

**LIGHTNINGCLAN**

Leader: Nightstar - all black tom

Deputy: Bramblethorn - dark brown tabby tom

Med. Cat: Hollyflower - black she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Owlpaw - white tom**

Warriors: Bluestone - blue gray tom

Dewcloud - pale grey she cat

 **Apprentice: Featherpaw - light gray tabby**

Leafshine – gray and white tabby she cat

Rainstorm - dark gray tom with black markings on his pelt

 **Apprentice: Poppypaw - ginger and white shecat**

Liontail - dark ginger tom

Swiftfoot - ginger tom with black paws

Frostshade - black she cat with blue eyes

Snowshade - black tom with white belly

Brightwind - tortoiseshell and white she cat

Shadeheart - black she cat

Runningblaze - grey tom with white underbelly and dark orange eyes

 **Apprentice: Applepaw - brown and white tabby shecat**

Moonsky - black and white she cat

Greeneyes - white tom with glowing green eyes

Shadowblaze - black tom with yellow eyes

 **Apprentice: Darkpaw - black tom with green eyes**

Queens: Dawnheart - light gray she cat (Ravenkit, Snakekit)

Cindercloud – dark gray she cat with a white underbelly (Mosskit,Adderkit,Sunkit)

Elders: Grayfur – gray tom

Whiteeye – white tom, blind from one eye

Ashspots- gray tom with white spots

 **SOULCLAN**

Leader: Spiritstar- white tom with black ears, tail and muzzle

Deputy: Sharpfang- dark brown tom with white legs and amber eyes

Med. Cat: Crystalcloud- light gray tabby with blue eyes

Warriors: Bloodstorm- jet black tom with scars all over his pelt

Slashclaw- pale gray tom with black spots

Cedarflame- dark gray and black tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Blazepaw – dark ginger tom**

Blazingshade- ginger tom with a black muzzle and ears tip

Scorcheyes- black tom with deep orange eyes

Dragonscale- gray tom with darker flecks

Piercingblaze- silver black tom with light blue eyes

Lunasky- tortoiseshell and white she cat with amber eyes

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby

Cherryflame- red brown she cat with yellow eyes

Fireflame- bright ginger tom

Whitefang- white tom

Timberfoot- brown tabby tom

 **Apprentice: Stormpaw – dark gray tom with dark blue eyes**

Scarletsight- red tabby with a white leg

Thunderscar- ginger tom with a black tail

Goldeyes- white tom with dark gold eyes

 **Apprentice: Daisypaw – tortoiseshell she cat**

Echowhisper- pale grey she cat with icy blue eyes

Crowclaw- black tom with green eyes

Queens: Amberheart – white she cat with brown patches (Tigerkit, Icekit)

Brindlefrost- brown and white tabby with icy blue eyes

Rosefall – creamy and white she cat (expecting Scorcheyes kits)

 **AQUACLAN**

Leader: Talonstar- calico tom with yellow eyes

Deputy: Shimmerpelt- gray and white tabby

Med. Cat: Silvermist- silver tabby she cat with bright green eyes

Warriors: Riversplash- gray tom

Streamheart- tortoiseshell and white she cat

 **Apprentice: Graypaw – gray she cat**

Stoneclaw- dark gray tom with dark blue eyes

Blackstripe- white tom with a black stripe along his back, muzzle and ears

Reedfoot- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentice: Minnowpaw – ginger tom with black stripes**

Mossfeather- pale gray she cat

Feathersong- silver and white tabby she cat

 **Apprentice: Shinepaw- black she cat with glossy fur**

Yellowstorm- gray long haired tom with yellow eyes

Dovecloud- cream and white colored she cat

Hailshadow- pale gray tom with darker stripes

Glowingheart- ginger tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Blizzardpelt- mottled gray tom

Stormfoot- gray and black tom with light blue eyes

Queens: Rainglow- silver gray she cat(Fishkit,Mintkit,)

Elders: Pouncetail – light brown tabby with white tail

Lostsight – really pale tom

 **BREEZECLAN**

Leader: Treestar- brown tabby tom

Deputy: Forestheart- black she cat with green eyes

Med. Cat: Blossomflower- pale gray she cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentice: Violetpaw**

Warriors: Branchwhisker- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Cloudsky- white she cat with gray patches

Robingaze- red brown tom with piercing yellow eyes

Nettlepatch- light brown tabby tom

Sandstrike- sandy ginger she cat

Rabbitstrike - brown and white tom

Ripplesplash- grey tabby she cat with green eyes

 **Apprentice: Pebblepaw – gray and white she cat**

Meadowsun- golden tabby she cat with green eyes

Grasswhisker- black and gray tom

Buzzardtail- golden brown tom with amber eyes

Littlesong- small white she cat

Spiderflight- dark gray tom

Quickflash- light brown tabby

 **Apprentice: Bumblepaw – black tom**

Dewpebble- pale gray she cat

Snowstorm- large white tom

Queens: Morningsun (Whiskerkit,Redkit,Ashkit)

Elders: Tornear


	2. Prologue

A golden tabby tom with long fur walked over to the shimmering pool. His eyes scanning the small ripples that began to form at the center of the pool. Two other cats, a light gray she cat with a white spot on her side and a black tom, were behind him, following his gaze."Shall we wait for Redstar?" asked the light gray she cat, looking up at him. The former LightningClan leader shook his head. "Redstar won't be attending this meeting. " The she cat looked at him puzzled but it was the black tom that spoke next. "And why not, Goldenstar?" His eyes were beginning to narrow at him. "What is going on? Why the sudden need to call a meeting, without Redstar?"

Goldenstar rested his calm gaze on his former rival, the past SoulClan leader. "Blackstar, this meeting is very important and I would prefer for Redstar to not join us today due to the lack of information I've gathered."

"Information on what?" asked the she cat.

"On the meaning behind what I'm going to show you in a moment, Cloudstar, if Blackstar will let me speak." Blackstar snorted. "I just find it weird that Redstar isn't at this meeting. If he finds out, we'll have serious problems." "He will find out," the former LightningClan leader said with annoyance edging his voice. "Just in a more calm way. I don't want him to see it for himself. You know how we he gets when he sees a threat."

The two cats nodded in understanding.

"Now will you tell us what this meeting is about?" Cloudstar asked. Goldenstar looked up at the sky and said,"Look in there." He pointing to the pool with his tail. The two looked down into the pool. It showed LightningClans nursery with a pale gray queen laying on her nest. It looked like she was about to give birth.

"Goldenstar, i don't see how..."Blackstar was cut off as Goldenstar hissed, "Shh just watch."

A gray kit with black stripes came out but another was on its way. It was a black she kit. She had white paws, a white mark on her chest and icy blue eyes. Blackstar suddenly took a step away from the pool, his eyes were wide. "Th-thats impossible!" His yellow eyes looked from Goldenstar to Cloudstar. "She just like…him."

A low growl sounded from behind. "Goldenstar!"The golden tabby spun around his fur prickling. "Why wasnt I told about this?!"

Goldenstar faced the tom. "Redstar –"

"Answer my question! Why was i not told about this!" "Because i knew you'd react like this," Goldenstar responded. "That does not mean that i shouldn't be informed!" There was a pause as Redstar looked down at the pool, his gaze burning. "The kit," he began. His lips were beginning to curl back in a snarl. "She's the threat, isnt she?"

Goldenstar didn't answer.

"Then it must be destroyed" he growled.

"Redstar is right," Blackstar put in. "If this kit will be a threat to us and the Clans then it has to be destroyed." Redstar gave him a nod of approval. "What do you think, Cloudstar?"

Cloudstar whipped around to both toms, eyes narrowed. "If any of you lay even so much as a whisker on that kit, you'll be dealing with me," she threatened. "She is only a kit and it doesn't matter that she looks like a certain cat that caused much damage to the clans. We have to give her a chance to prove herself before you think anything negative about her."

Redstar glared at her. "Youre mousebrained if you think she will grow up to be just a regular kit. I know she will follow in the pawsteps of him." As he padded away, he said, "It will be all on Cloudstar if anything happens." He turned to Goldenstar. "And yours too. For not doing anything about it. But let me warn you: the moment i see that kit do something, i will take any action i think is necessary to put an end to it." With a final glare he turned and stalked off.

Blackstar looked at Cloudstar and Goldenstar. "You may want to reconsider your opinion. Though rare, Redstars acts of aggression might be quiet reasonable for the best this time," he said and padded away."Never," Cloudstar hissed and watched him go. She turned to Goldenstar. "And you, I thought you were better than this." she gave him a look of shame. "I don't see why you would consider her any danger," she said and stalked off. Goldenstar was left alone in the clearing. He walked over to the pool and looked down at it.

He sighed. "What am I going to do?"


	3. Chapter 1

A yowl of alarm sounded in the small den and that was Ravenkit's signal to leave. "Come on Adderkit!", she hissed quietly and darted outside. Paw steps pounded behind and she looked back to see her friend hard on her paws. She flashed a grin at him and he laughed.

Ravenkit leaped into her nest then watched as Adderkit knocked over his sister, Mosskit. She heard her yelp in surprise.

"Watch it!," Ravenkits brother, Snakekit, said, moving out of the way.

The brown tabby kits eyes sparkled with amusement when he looked at his sister. "Im sorry, Mosskit. But you should've seen me coming."

Ravenkit flicked her rude friends ear. "Are you okay, Mosskit?"

The light gray kit nodded once she had taken a look at herself. "Nothing is brocken so...yeah."

"Well why were you going so fast anyways?" Snakekit asked with a puzzled look.

"Duh, so we wouldn't get caught," his sister answered.

"From what?"

"Hey, someone's coming!"

Ravenkit looked at the ginger kit by the nursery entrance who had been quiet this whole time. It was Sunkit.

"Who is it?"

"Its your dad!"

Ravenkit and Adderkit both looked at each other with wide eyes before quickly curling up in their nest to make it look like they were asleep.

"What -" Snakekit began.

"Shh," Ravenkit hissed and closed her eyes.

Heartbeats later, Ravenkit heard a new set of paw steps enter the nursery. She stifled a shudder as she pictured her father walking in. His head high and dark blue gaze scanning the den for the two kits. She forced herself to keep still and not squirm around uncomfortably when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

"Hello there kits," he greeted. "Where -"

"Ravenkit and Adderkit are sleeping," meowed Mosskit to the leader.

"Hm...yes, i can see." He paused. "They weren't outside a while ago?"

The kits shook their heads. "No? You're sure?", he asked.

"Yep," the kits responded in unison.

"I will -" Nightstars voice was cut off when someone called for him.

"The morning patrol is ready!"

"I have to go now but I'll come check again later," he said before leaving.

Ravenkit heard his pawsteps exit the nursery and after waiting a few heartbeats she opened her eyes. Adderkit shifted beside her.

"Is he gone?", he asked.

"Yeah." She breathed a sigh of relief. "I wonder what he'll make us do this time if we get caught."

"Hopefully its not cleaning the elders den again," Adderkit groaned. "I hated that."

Ravenkit wrinkled her face in disgust. "Yeah, that was really gross."

Snakekit trotted up to them. "So are you gonna tell us what you did or not?"

Ravenkit and Adderkit giggled. "We put thorns in Applepaws nest."

Mosskit laughed. "That's great! I hate her. She thinks she's so great..."

Sunkit nodded with a smile.

While they agreed with what they had done, Snakekit sat quietly shaking his head. Ravenkit could tell he didn't agree with it, but she didnt care. She thought what they did was fair.

 **Sorry for the boring chapter, but i find it hard to start off. It'll get better, i promise. =^.^= Maybe not the next chapter or the next but eventually :3** **Oh and tell me what you think (nicely plz) and what i could do to improve it.**

-RavenShadow


End file.
